Computers and other electronic devices typically include one or more input devices, such as mice, keyboards, joysticks, and the like so a user can more easily interact with the device in question. Often, these input devices may be integrated with or into the associated electronic device. For example, a laptop computer may include a keyboard operably connected to its internal systems and housed within its enclosure. Similarly, a laptop computer may also include a track pad or other motion-based input device that may also be integrated with the enclosure.
In some instances, it may be desirable to reduce the size of some computers or other electronic devices. For example, smart phones and laptops may be designed to be as small and light as possible. However, many input devices may consume a substantial amount of interior space of the associated computing device. For example, many conventional keyboards have a mechanical scissor mechanism that translates each key vertically by a predetermined distance, as well as other mechanical layers that, taken together form a key stack. Thus, the height of the device's enclosure may be limited by the vertical travel range of the keys, as well as the thickness or height of the key stack.